


Yori Born

by Astraica



Series: Yori's Story [1]
Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Tron Classic, Tron Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraica/pseuds/Astraica
Summary: What happened when Yori was born? What was it like when she was born? Who would she meet first? Part 1 of Yori's Story





	Yori Born

**Author's Note:**

> This was yet another dream I had of Yori. It was really fun and amazing! I was in awe of everything! Hope you enjoy it!

At first, there was only a dull light, mist, that seemed both to move, yet stay where it was. The being within the light blinked, trying to get their bearings. They were surrounded by a warm, comforting and light-hearted feeling which comforted them, yet, they had no memories, and a vast curiosity overcame them. _Where am I?_ The light shifted, and became a myriad of beautiful colours. _What am I?_ The figure looked about, and had an odd feeling of being a baby, child, and adult all at the same time. She rose her hands to her face. _Oh! I am, female._ But that didn’t answer what she was.

More knowledge seemed to seep into her, things about… Being, language, terminology, understanding, and the ability to understand things... It seemed like forever that she had stayed within that state. Not fully, physically there, yet spiritually… Energy? She was alive.

Then, just as suddenly as she had gained consciousness, a bright light enveloped her! And she started to take form. A woman’s body emerged with a flash of purple and deep pink circuitry, a rainbow spreading from a triangular symbol upon her chest, that seemed to form a sort of necklace upward on either side of it. As the flash left, a young woman with a white suit and detailed deep pink circuitry stood. Long blonde hair fell in waves around her face with bangs to her eyebrows... Just like her User, Lora-Prime, something she somehow knew as well. Her circuitry… She looked down upon her arms and chest. It was so… Warm, and comforting… She couldn’t explain it, but it definitely made her feel better.

She looked around, in complete awe of what she saw! Beautiful colourful shapes and prismatic buildings stood all around her, though there was quite some space between her and them. The prismatic buildings seemed to be transparent, but she couldn’t see through the pastel colours, they all stood on slants that seemed precarious to still be standing. She was overcome with a light-hearted feeling, different from the one she knew in the light. This seemed, a bit darker somehow, yet so pure.

A smile overtook her features as she turned and looked about! And then, an older male voice came from behind her. “Hello there young Program!” He smiled and waved as she turned. She looked to him, surprised!

“Hello.” She tested out the word, her voice resounding within her mind. Everything was so new!

“I’m Dumont. I’m the Tower Guardian for this sector. What might your designation be?” The male Program asked.

The young Program didn’t even need to think on it, the information flowed freely to her mind. “I’m Yori. A designer-coordinator Program.” She smiled and nodded, reaching out her hand.

The older Program smiled wider and shook her hand, pulling her along as he waved his other hand in front of him. “I’d best show you around. It can get confusing, not knowing where things are.” He chuckled.

Yori looked to him surprised but grateful. She wouldn’t have to learn this new world all on her own. Suddenly, a thought came to her. “How do we exist? We are energy… Yet possess code for bodies.”

Dumont stopped, and stared at her, an incredulous look upon his face. Yori continued on, not noticing as she was lost deep in thought. Then, the most amazing thing Dumont had ever seen happened! She actually rationalized how Programs could exist, and their entire world, based off of physics, string theory, mentions of equations, how the User World worked and tied into theirs, and more! This Program, newly born, already had her head wrapped around questions any other Program wouldn’t _dare_ to ask! And it made sense! Though he still couldn’t wrap his head fully around it. She had a better understanding of the System AND the User World than any other before her. She was special indeed. Her function must contain much more than its name let on!

Quickly, he turned to her, glad there were no Programs around to overhear her deductions, and placed his hand upon her shoulder mid-sentence. “Not here Yori. Follow me.” He gestured for her to follow him. He made his way slowly to the nearest prismatic building, right ahead of them, while Yori stopped, blushed, then followed him, eyes wide as she took in everything around her.

Soon, they were deep within the building, at a ledge that had a drop before them, a giant hole leading far below the ledge and up to the ceiling which sported a widow which let light in from its top. The wall on the other side of the hole was on a slant, leading up, whereas the ledge went straight down and had a ceiling that came only a few feet above their heads.

Yori stood at the ledge, unafraid and curious, taking in all the sights of the room and space before her. So many other questions bubbling to the surface of her mind, waiting to be solved and spoken, but she stopped, was here ok to speak? Was she not allowed to speak her mind? This troubled her.

Dumont stood behind her and beckoned her over. She stood by him as he spoke to her. “Yori, you cannot ask those questions to other Programs. They will call blasphemy on you for questioning the Users and their plans.” He held her hands and shook his head, looking fondly at her. She got the feeling of a familial tie already forming between them, yet she barely understood the term. What was a family?

Dumont continued. “You’re a _very_ special Program, meant to do _amazing_ things! And I find your curiosity and wisdom enlightening.” He smiled, she could understand things better than even he could! And he held a direct link to speaking with the Users! “But you must only speak of such things with me only, and when we are alone.” His expression turned pained. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Yori was touched and surprised at his kindness and gentle words. She smiled and nodded. “I will. I understand. Thank you.” It became apparent to her, with a sad pang to her processor, that this Program may be the only one who would fully accept her for who she is.

They talked for some time, Dumont giving her more insight into how the ENCOM System worked and what she _could_ talk to Programs about. And Yori bouncing questions and ideas and insights off of him in excitement and curiosity.

They would soon become like Grandfather and Granddaughter, though they would never have called their relationship that, as those User terms were unknown within the System, and the concept of family was much different than the Users saw it. Dumont protected Yori fiercely as she grew older, and Yori constantly visited him at his I/O Tower, often unexpectedly, sneaking in and up on him. She always found his hat to be funny, and always politely kept her laughter in when she saw it, but she never ceased to think. _That **hat**!_ With a giggle in her mind every time she saw it.

Eventually, she would bring a rogue Program as well, who enjoyed the mischief as much as she did!

It was a happy time.


End file.
